In a fluid system such as a hydraulic elevator system, the automatic sensing and control of system malfunction within a relatively short time is highly desirable. For example, the prompt detection and control of an overspeed condition in a hydraulic elevator system to prevent excessive escape of the hydraulic oil from an elevator system ram to a system reservoir so that the undesirable overspeed condition is effectively and efficiently controlled, and damage to the system and/or its cargo is prevented.